1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a probe card, a thermal insulation cover assembly for a probe card, and a semiconductor device test apparatus. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a probe card used to test electrical properties of a semiconductor device, a thermal insulation cover assembly for a probe card, and a semiconductor device test apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a semiconductor manufacturing process may include a fabrication (FAB) process for forming a plurality of semiconductor devices, an electric die sorting (EDS) process for testing electrical properties of each of the semiconductor devices formed on a wafer, and an assembly process for dividing the devices that have passed the EDS process into individual chips and packaging the chips to protect the devices from external impacts. During the EDS process a probe card is electrically connected to the fabricated semiconductor devices to test. e.g., inspect, for functional defects, e.g., electrical properties, via electrical signals.